


Mobster Manipulation

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny tries to get Sage under control.





	Mobster Manipulation

“No, Johnny, you know what, this is all your fault!”  
  
“Your cousin is spilling the personal into professional, Diego.”  
  
“That’s right, **my** _cousin_ ,” Slamming his open hand against his chest, he managed to keep his hands from slamming Johnny into another wall, “She’s is looking for an excuse to start war, to ruin my family business, and I warned you that anything less than perfect performance on your part meant trouble! Do you remember me saying that! Do you remember me telling you, in order for us to be allies, to be friends, stay away from Sage!”  
  
“Sage—“  
  
Diego threw his hands up, done with the conversation, “Just fix it! Before she takes everyone out over her _personal_ business.”  
  
When the door slammed behind him, Johnny shut his eyes and tilted his head back.   
  
_{Who knew we would be where we are here today  
Who knew that your heart had a cost I would pay, girl  
Ain't gon’ be all peaches, I thought through the pain   
You would stay, I guess...   
Life is no fair no  
Just listen to me,   
We can't go on  
Pretending to be   
Like we're so strong (strong)  
Love (love), gone (gone),   
Gone with the wind  
I've got something to give to you}_  
  
Sage was his fault. Her anger and her thirst for some kind of revenge was his doing. Out of all the women falling at his feet, he had to go after the one woman who meant certain destruction to everything he lived for.  
  
Rather than head straight for the door, Johnny went to his bar. If he was going to confront his ex-girlfriend, he had to be numb.  
  
~*~  
  
Sage watched his entrance on the monitors, cameras planted all over the Alcazar compound. Swirling the last bit of liquor in her glass, she watched as a guard patted him down before allowing him to enter the home.   
  
_Here we go_.  
  
She finished off the last of her drink, slamming the glass to her desk, and took a comfy seat in her leather chair. If he wanted a business meeting, that’s exactly what he’d get.  
  
“Ms. Alcazar…” The guard stopped short once her manicured finger nails signaled him away, stepping aside for her enemy to enter the room.  
  
Sage waited for the guard to shut her office door before offering him a smile, “You trying to get a jump start on negotiations by doing home visits now, Mr. Zacchara?”  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Sage. I know what you’re planning and, if you were smart, you wouldn’t go through with it.”  
  
She faked a chill, chuckling at his hardened expression, “Is the big bad wolf threatening me? No, he couldn’t be that stupid, could he?”  
  
“You got a problem with me. We deal with it.”  
  
“Oh, I’ve got quite a few problems with you.”  
  
 _{Who knew our love would ever be  
Called a memory  
Who knew my home for happiness   
Would soon be misery  
Hate that we're so distant girl   
Do you even miss me at all, I guess...   
Life is no fair no  
Just listen to me,   
We can't go on  
Pretending to be   
Like we're so strong (strong)  
Love (love), gone (gone),   
Gone with the wind  
I've got something to give to you}_  
  
“So you’re ready to start a war? Think with your head and not childish—“  
  
Sage shot to her feet, setting her fists on her desk and leaning toward him, “Do you get how this goes? You fucked me over, Johnny! I don’t take that and cry in my room with a teddy bear like your little fan club! I make sure you’re just as fucked!”  
  
“Look, what you saw, it wasn’t what—”  
  
“You slept with another woman! One of many I’m sure and I finally saw you for the pig that you are!”  
  
“That’s not what happened and you know it. I was upset about the b—“  
  
Sage stopped him with the wave of her hand then crossed her arms, staring away with thick tears. Inhaling deeply, she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to shift focus.  
  
“Does Diego know?”  
  
She shook her head negatively.  
  
“Did anyone know besides the two of us?”  
  
Again, she shook her head.  
  
Johnny ached to comfort her, torn apart by the distance between them. Something that started off as fun became something all too serious, all too fast. Now, they shared a secret pain that had nearly killed them.   
  
_{I can't think, can't sleep, can't eat  
Can't erase the pain  
Cause I still feel your heart beat  
A million miles away…}_  
  
The night that Sage ended up in the hospital, suffering a fall at hostile meeting, Johnny broke down. A woman he couldn’t even remember had been his solace, and Sage had discovered his secret at her lowest low. She had not stayed long enough for him to explain that nothing had happened, he may have gotten lost for a moment – but he never let it go as far as she suspected.  
  
Explaining any of this now was absolutely pointless.   
  
She looked ready for business, dressed in form fitting black gown and eggplant cropped jacket; but her pain was evident in her ebony stare which hid behind the length of her soft black hair.  
  
Johnny came around the desk, needing to be closer to her.  
  
Her eyes shot up, one of her heels immediately stepping back and away from him, “I don’t want you anywhere near me.”  
  
“No matter what you think happened with that woman, you know the only person I give a damn about _is_ **you**.” When she immediately hung her head with uncertainty, he ceased the opportunity and closed the distance between them. Holding her face in his hands, Johnny forced her to look up at him, “I was hurt. I didn’t know what to do. And you’re right I…fucked up, but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”  
  
Tears ran rivers down her cheeks, overflowing his palms, as she covered his hands with her own, “I can’t take anymore. I—I just want all of the pain to go away.”  
  
“That’s all I want too.”   
  
Johnny felt connected to her inner conflict, needing to heal her the way he couldn’t just a month ago. Fearless, his mouth pulled hers into a passionate dance.   
  
_{Black roses for this dying love_  
Now we're breaking up  
Since we’ve given up  
Black roses, an early Valentine  
Special delivery just for you and I}  
  
When she whimpered against his lips, a mixture of uncertainty regarding their love and her lust, he held her tighter.   
  
Sage had finally returned his advance, a hand at the base of his back and the other grasping at his short dark hair, as he swept everything off her desk and propped her on top of it.   
  
He would not allow her to avoid him any longer, too determined to remind her of how good things were when they were together.  
  
That night she gave into him once more, her calls of his name made only in pleased moans, and Johnny was certain there would be no more talk of war.  
  
 **Song Credit: "Black Roses" - Trey Songz**


End file.
